Eternity
by AltShiftTRIANGLE
Summary: Five years may not seem long, but to not see her beloved sister for that long feels like eternity. Elsanna pairing, wincest/icest, Modern AU. Slight OoC. Rated M for usage of language and lemon scenes.
1. Once Again

It's been a long time since she'd set foot in this town.

Well, felt like an eternity. It's been nearly… five years now, since university had taken her to a distant country, and only now was she was travelling back _home_ to see her parents and friends.

Anna stared outside the window, gazing into the frozen land beyond just as the train was passing over a bridge.

Arendelle was always beautiful in winter, and Anna was glad that she was finally home. There was never a valid justification for coming back, even with her family worried about her happiness and wellbeing, because the travel times were just _too long, too tiring_ for her to even commit to return every year. She only relented because she knew it would be possible that she would never return to the frostbitten valleys of Arendelle and its' fjord after this time, with work offers from all over the globe starting to pile up.

_Ha,_ she laughed glumly within herself. There was a good reason why she didn't want to come back. _Wish I didn't love that girl who happens to live in Arendelle._

_That girl who happens to be my sister._

_###_

"Anna!" She turned her head with a smile towards her parents, who were excitingly waving near the exit of the platforms of the train station. She started pulling her luggage towards her parents, who instantly mobbed and hugged her as she exited the barriers.

"Mum! Dad! I've missed you so much!" Tears started welling up in the redhead's eyes as she hugged her parents dearly. Maybe she should have travelled back each year. She really missed them.

"Oh Anna, you're back with us. Finally!" Her father grabbed her belongings. "Come on, let's head towards the car. We better move before another snowstorm mobs us."

###

The car was humming down the road, away from the station and towards a home long deserted. "Where's my eldest sister?" Anna asked, curious on where the platinum haired girl had disappeared to.

"Oh, Elsa has her own apartment now in Arendelle. She's quite successful with her IT business! She's always had her head in computers and everything not related with people." Her mother explained.

"She's coming back home for dinner tonight, though. It's been too long since we've had a proper family reunion," her father added.

Anna internally groaned and sunk her head into her hands. This was going to be great.

_Just what I needed in my life. A platinum bombshell babe who's probably hot as fuck now that she's 26._

_Like she wasn't hot at the age of 21._

_###_

Anna barely managed to stumble into her old bedroom before collapsing into the bed and passing out. The timezone difference had screwed over her circadian cycle, and she couldn't fall asleep on the plane or train. Being in economy class with screaming babies and cramped spaces didn't help.

So by the time she stumbled out, completely dazed and mumbling about something to do with potatoes, it was nighttime and dinner was being served. She yawned and stumbled into her chair, rubbing her eyes before realising who was sitting opposite to her.

_Fuck, fuck, fuckiscles on a stick._

In all her confusion and jetlag, she forgot Elsa was over.

Elsa. The platinum haired girl with one of the hottest bodies in town, no, _the world._

Anna would have shamefully crushed and asked her out, except there was just one, little problem.

Elsa was her elder sister.

"Morning, sunshine," Elsa teased as Anna opened her eyes wide.

"M-me?" Anna looked around for a moment before blushing and turning her head back. "O-oh! Yeah, m-morning too Elsa!"

Elsa smiled and Anna cringed. _It should be illegal for someone to look that sunny. _"It's nighttime Anna."

Anna just groaned and slapped her hand on her mouth. "You know what, I'm just going to close my mouth now and not talk."

_For the rest of my life, while Elsa's around._

"Roast lamb, Anna?" Her mother offered different meats and vegetables to Anna, some which she refused, some which she accepted onto her plate.

She tried her hardest to concentrate on the extremely unappealing carrots and peas compared to the… _extremely sexy minx sitting on the opposite side of the table._

As she was trying to pick at a pea, it went flying off the table and under her legs. She sighed. _Typical life hating me. Better make this quick._

Anna couldn't help herself but catch an eyeful of creamy, delicious legs… _oh my god, she's wearing shorts in winter… I'm the luckiest girl in Arendelle!_ She quickly grabbed the pea and headed back above the table, being careful not to contact it with her head. She's done enough of that for a lifetime.

The rest of the evening passed uneventfully, with small talk being made between the family members, with Anna telling them what had transpired for the last five years, and what had happened to Elsa and her family in the last five years.

But she couldn't forget the sight of Elsa's tantalising legs.

###

"You heading off now sis?" Anna was at the door as Elsa was readying up to leave.

"Yeah. Got to run my own business, you know?" Elsa laughed as she double checked everything. "Actually, one thing I need to give you…"

Elsa threw something shiny at Anna, and she fumbled to try to catch it. As she eventually recovered and had the item firmly held in her hand, she looked at it.

"A… key?" Anna looked quizzingly at Elsa.

"It's for my place. Come over sometime this week, and come over and catch up. It's been a while since we properly talked. I'll text you the address so you don't forget," Elsa smiled at Anna, who smiled back.

"Alright, that's my cue to leave. See you, sunshine," Elsa waved and sauntered to her car in the driveway.

Anna couldn't help but look at her sister's retreating figure into the darkness. _It should be illegal. Her ass. Her legs. Everything about that woman is ILLEGAL. My god._

She headed back upstairs as Elsa's car pulled out of the driveway, disappearing into the darkness.

###

Anna grumbled as she looked up at the glaring digital clock. _2AM in the morning and I can't sleep because all I have in my mind is Elsa's delicious body._

She groaned as she knew she was _soaking wet_ down there at the moment. It was almost dripping out.

_My goodness, a mere two hours with my sister as company and I'm reduced to this already._

She made sure her door was locked, before softly padding back into her bed and plunging a finger inside her pussy.

Anna's breathing became shallow and she moved the finger faster, _fasterfasterfaster_ as she was thinking of Elsa.

Elsa's smile.

Anna slipped another finger in as her breathing became more ragged.

Elsa's smooth, creamy legs.

_Faster. Faster. FASTER!_

She was about to explode.

Everything about Elsa. Her personality, her sweetness, her body, her _EVERYTHING._

Anna silently exploded into her own subspace, her mouth opening but no sound coming out.

She slowly stirred, noticing that her fingers and sheets were soaked, but she didn't care. She was exhausted.

She turned over and fell asleep, with her thoughts lingering on Elsa.

_I know it's unhealthy but I don't care._

_###_

Across the town, in a certain apartment, a certain platinum-haired girl was still awake, programming into the night.

IT suited the introverted genius quite well. Own hours, own workplace, and you get to choose your own co-workers (none, Elsa thought gleefully)!

But she wasn't awake because she HAD to work. She was working to try to distract herself from her particular thoughts of a redhaired girl that happened to be her younger sister. Her beautiful, funny younger sister, who just happened to _turn her on_.

Elsa growled as she tried to ignore the feeling in her stomach, focusing on complicated equations to ensure the program would work correctly.


	2. Bonding

Anna snapped her mouth open and shut, yawned, and then slowly turned towards the opposite side of the bed. Her eyes scrunched up as a small ray of sunshine attacked her. She snarled and turned back over to her original position, lips turning upwards in contentment as the foul demon of sunshine was averted for now.

She was about to doze off into her dreamless realm before there was a heavy knock on her door. "Anna, we know you love sleeping in, but it's time to wake up! Rise and shine!"

Anna turned over again, forgetting about the penetrating rays and hissed when she discovered the pain once again. She sat up, mumbled a few choice words to herself, and called out, "But mum, it's like… morning! 7AM or something. Wake me up at noon…" With the last mumble, she fell asleep again, snoring softly before another knock interred her sleep once again.

Her mother was laughing. "Anna dear, it might be fully bright in summer down in Australia, but up here in Arendelle… when it's winter, the sun only comes up in the afternoon.

Anna's eyes snapped open. "What do you mean afternoon…" her head turned towards the door in panic as she heard her mum start heading down the stairs. Her head craned back towards a clock, which seemed to rub in the fact that it WAS one in the afternoon, not seven in the morning.

She scrambled out of bed, tossing the quilt covers roughly onto the ground and sprinted towards the shower. This was NOT how her reunion to Arendelle was supposed to start!

###

Even though the ten minute shower was refreshing and she could feel slightly rejuvenated from the warm water, Anna still stumbled blearily down the stairs, her shoulder brushing against the wall as she slowly shuffled towards the dining room. The ten hour timelag she was suffering wouldn't be simply fixed with one easy sleep. She yawned and closed her eyes as she sat down at the dining table.

"Morning, sunshine," a sweet and soft voice teased.

Her eyes snapped open towards the voice that floated in from the living room.

Anna mentally sighed. _Brilliant. So you've woken up late because you were so hot and bothered about your sister last night, and said sister is right in front of you._

_In front of you, looking amazingly hot… if only she wasn't my sister, and if only I had no self-control…_

Elsa smirked at the stray pieces of hair that was floating on Anna's head. "You look… extremely well presented today."

Anna's hand instinctively went up towards her head, smoothing out the last stray pieces that were defying gravity. "When did you come over, sis?" She asked, trying to deflect the attention from her and back onto the elder sibling.

"Came over around noon-ish. Finished off most of my work last night and this morning, so wanted to come over and see how my sister was faring." Elsa yawned as she finished the sentence. "I feel like going to a café in town, want to come?"

Anna's mother popped her head out the kitchen, deciding to join in the conversation. "Ooh, that's a great idea! You two need your quality time to catch up. I'll see you two for dinner!"

Anna yawned and traipsed back up the stairs. "Hang on, let me get dressed appropriately for this weather. I keep forgetting it's not summer here!"

###

Barely five minutes later, Elsa's car was humming down the road towards town, Anna comfortably nested in shotgun.

"I've missed you Anna," Elsa blurted suddenly after a minute's worth of silence.

Anna blushed. "I've missed you too, Els," she whispered back. She suddenly felt so ashamed of not returning to Arendelle. _My god, to think I've pushed Elsa away because of my own stupid feelings…_

"I know you were busy and all in Australia, but…" Elsa's hands clenched tightly upon the wheel for the briefest of moments. "I'm glad you're back safely now, even if it's just for the slightest of moments."

Anna closed her eyes and smiled painfully. Running away for five years had done nothing but amplified her feelings for Elsa, but she could never say that to anyone. "I'm glad I'm back, too," she said sincerely.

###

The atmosphere had lightened up amiably after the tense five minutes, and the rest of the twenty minute car trip was spent on catching up on the lost five years between the once-close siblings.

"What made you decide to start your own business?" Anna asked, after learning of Elsa's (booming) IT business that she started after her graduation.

Elsa fumed. "Because no-one would hire me! I graduated with top honours within the class, and it was because I was a FEMALE, not MALE that so many companies overlooked me! So I decided to simply go and make my own business. Shows all the other companies. They're in decline and everyone wants a piece of Icicle Corporation now."

Anna laughed. "You sure showed them Elsie!" She laughed harder at the name of Elsa's company. "Icicle Corporation? You sure still like winter, don't you?"

Elsa smirked. "Hey, winter is amazing. You can't deny the natural beauty of the crystallised ice, the drifting snowflakes, and the calmness of the wind as it howls around the valley. Compare that to your summer!"

Anna smirked back. "Hey, I had beautiful beaches in Australia! They were AMAZING. Nothing like eating chocolate and reclining in the sand… in summer!"

This time it was Elsa's time to laugh. _Such a melodic sound,_ Anna though dreamily as she stared at her sister's face.

"Ah, we're here Anna. Wandering Oaken's Trading Post, Café AND Sauna!" Anna was startled out of her reverie when Elsa applied the handbrake.

"Old man Oaken is still here?" Anna gasped. "He's been around since… forever!"

###

"Yoo-hoo! If it isn't my favourite customer, Elsa!" Oaken waved a greeting towards the blonde as the two girls stepped into the warm shop. "Oh! And what do we have here! If my eyes do not mistake me, I see little Anna, all grown up and back in Arendelle!"

"Uncle! I am not little anymore." Anna pouted and hugged the big man affectionately. Old man Oaken had been around Arendelle since she was a tiny toddler running the Trading Post, and now expanded into a larger business serviced by his quite large family, who conveniently popped out to say "yoo-hoo!"

Oaken smiled fondly at Anna and Elsa. "Oh, you two are so big now. Your parents should be proud of both of you. But enough rambling, what would you two like?"

Elsa stifled a yawn. "I've have my usual, with the eggs sunny side up."

"I'll take a hot chocolate with a full breakfast as well, sunny side up as well please," Anna said.

"Okay, it shouldn't take too long. Find a seat and I'll bring everything out to you two. Come on family, time to work!" With that, Oaken and his family strode into the kitchen, preparing a feast for two.

Anna and Elsa sat down at a booth with comfortable, squishy backings. "You and your chocolate, Anna," Elsa teased. "Some things never change, do they?"

Anna stuck her tongue out at her sister defiantly. "Chocolate is amazing! I could eat it for breakfast, for lunch AND dinner, so there!"

Elsa grinned gleefully at this. "Chocolate truffles for breakfast, black forest cake for lunch, and hot chocolate with more assortments of sweets for dinner!"

Both sisters salivated at the thought of a feast of chocolate. "Mmmm… _chocolate!"_ They both drooled, and then laughed as they had the identical response to their kryptonite.

They were still laughing when the food came, and they started tucking into their late breakfast with aplomb.

###

"So Anna… any significant others I need to know about?" Elsa winked at Anna, who suddenly choked on the fried eggs in her mouth upon the probing question from her elder sibling.

"ELSA!" Anna half screamed. "Those are NOT questions you ask early in the morning!"

Elsa smirked. "For starters, it's the afternoon, and secondly, you didn't answer my question."

Anna gulped. _Now is NOT the time. _Elsa smirked even harder. "So, who's the boy? Or…" Elsa started leaning in closer. "… Is it a girl?" Anna's cheeks became bright red, almost the same colour as her hair.

"G-g-get your mind out of the gutter!" Anna spluttered, reeling from the verbal assault that Elsa was dishing out upon her. Elsa drew her head back and laughed.

Anna decided to try and turn the attention away from herself and back onto the elder sibling. "What about you Elsa? Any cute boys? Or…" she leaned closer in and stared at Elsa with a wolf-like grin on her face. "Any cute girls?"

This time, it was Elsa's turn to change colours. A faint tinge of pink touched her face, and she turned away. "Hey, I asked you the question first, and you didn't answer, so I don't have to answer YOUR question!"

Anna grinned. "So what's her name?"

Elsa turned back towards Anna, her face once again regally composed. "I actually don't have one. Just never found any love interests, I suppose."

Anna pouted. "Aww. Neither have I really. I mean, there were cute guys in Australia, and really gorgeous girls, but none of them screamed "date me" or "love me"."

Elsa held out her hand. "To being forever alone!"

Anna high-fived her with a whoop. "To being forever alone!"

###

Anna and Elsa exited the café, waving goodbye to old man Oaken and his family as they entered the winter landscape after their bonding session.

"Wanna come over for a while?" Elsa asked as they started entering the car. "My condo pretty much has everything there is for a bachelorette."

Anna laughed. "If it's that good, I might just crash and stay for a while then!"

Elsa smiled. "If you want to, you're always allowed to. I love you."

Anna smiled back. "I love you too, sis."

Both of them sat back in silence as the car travelled down the road, wishing they could just add "more than just a sibling" onto the end of their sentences.

"Could I give a call to mum using your phone?" Anna asked.

Elsa nodded. "Sure, my phone is just in my bag in the backseat, feel free to grab it.

Anna twisted around and grabbed the bag, pulling it into the front seat. "Okay, so time to delve into the infinite universe of Elsa's bag," Anna said.

After a few seconds of searching, she found Elsa's iPhone and unlocked it.

She made sure Elsa was glancing on the road before she decided to take a sneak peek at Elsa's photo album collection. _Maybe there will be some good pictures, _she gleefully thought.

When she opened the album that said "Night time", her eyes almost jumped out of her sockets.

There were dozens upon dozens of pictures with… redhead girls… in extremely risqué positions.

She quickly closed the photos application and deleted it off multitask. No need for Elsa to know what Anna was doing. She opened up the phone application and quickly started dialling her parent's home phone, trying to keep herself distracted and not think about Elsa's secret porn collection.

She didn't even have a passcode, for goodness sake.

"Hello, Elsa?" Her mum picked up the phone.

"Oh, hi mum! It's me, Anna. You know, your second daughter. Maybe your least favourite daughter," Anna weakly joked.

"Anna! I love both you and Elsa very much, you know that." There was laughter on the phone. "Now, what were you calling about?"

"Oh, just wanted to let you know I'm heading over to Elsa's for now… so I'm not coming home directly from the café!" Anna explained.

"Oh, that's ok. Good to see you two are catching up again. I'll see you two for dinner tonight! Bye Anna!"

Anna responded with her own farewell before hanging up the phone, and placing it back into the bag.

Elsa was still focused on the road. "All good with mum?" She asked.

Anna nodded. "Yep, everything is good." She turned her head to look outside the window, wondering about why her sister was so interested in red-haired girls._ If only it was because of me,_ she thought glumly.

###

**A/N**: I consider this fic as a warm-up piece towards my major Elsanna work that I'm planning to do.

I fucked up the first chapter majorly and if I had a choice, I'd re-do it, unfortunately I can't.

This piece should only be 10k words in maximum. I don't see it dragging beyond Anna and Elsa discovering and fucking each other's brains because I don't want to drag this piece into the mud, even though it's already in the mud due to my shitty writing. (Hey, I'm trying hard, so don't shoot me.)

Please review with criticism, this is the piece where I want every single flaw pinpointed and nailed down. I want to improve as a writer. Too much repetition? Is the flow too slow? Any honest opinion matters to me, even the "hey! You're really shit at writing, you should quit!".


	3. And now, kiss

Anna kept her eyes firmly on the ground as they stepped into Elsa's apartment. She hadn't been able to look at her sister's face… her sister's body… well, just anything about her sister, really.

Well, you try looking at your sibling's face after you know they keep porn on their phones.

"So, here we are. Make yourself comfortable, princess." Elsa's voice broke Anna out of her trance briefly, as they entered a spacious and well-furnished living room.

"Why thank you, your royal highness," Anna mocked gently, as she collapsed on to the comfortable sofa bed. She groaned as the fabric contoured onto her sore back. "Oh my god, this sofa is heaven! Can I keep it, sis?"

Elsa laughed as she stepped towards the kitchen. "No, you cannot. Feel free to take a nap though. Do you want anything to drink?"

_You, _Anna thought.

"Water should be just fine," was what came out of her mouth.

"The finest water in Arendelle coming up, fit for a princess," Elsa teased once again.

Anna just pouted as Elsa disappeared into the kitchen.

###

The rest of the afternoon was spent talking about what happened in the previous five years of each other's lives.

Anna's was uneventful. Study (I mean, I got a distinction average so it must have meant I studied, right?), parties (didn't even get plastered that many times. I mean, after a while you realise it's too draining on your wallet and its much more fun just being buzzed), significant others (boys were too icky after a while, so I tried girls, and they're better, but they're just so emotional…), and just every minor thing that happened.

Elsa's was slightly more eventful. After all, she had to find a job after she graduated… and then everyone in her workforce was extremely sexist, so she had to start her own company… which was becoming a decent company within its own right.

At this stage, Anna glared at Elsa. "Hey, I told you about my relationships!"

Elsa interjected. "You mean your failure to maintain a meaningful relationship," she teashed.

Anna just continued glaring. "Whatever. You need to tell me about YOUR relationships!"

Elsa's smile faltered, and she looked away from Anna. "I haven't been in any relationships."

Anna's glare melted away. "Oh my goodness, I'm sorry Elsa, I didn't mean to push you. How do you not have a boyfriend or girlfriend? I mean, you're gorgeous, you have an amazing future in front of you, you're definitely a catch in ANYONE'S eyes!"

Elsa mumbled something, and Anna had to poke her to try and get a louder response.

"I said, the person I love won't love me back anyway, there's no point." Elsa hid her face in her arms.

"Is she redhaired?" Anna blurted, thinking back to the "interesting" photos on Elsa's iPhone.

Elsa visibly jumped at the question, staring at Anna with fear in her eyes. "How do you know that?" Elsa got up and visibly started shaking, her glance flickering between Anna's face and the apartment door.

"Umm… well, I MAY have been going through your iPhone and found some pictures… naked ones…" Anna was awkwardly holding her hands. "But that's ok!"

"No it isn't. I'm sick Anna. I'm dreadfully sick." Elsa's legs were about to collapse on her.

Anna stared at Elsa. "What's wrong with liking red-haired girls? I mean, I like girls. There's nothing wrong with that."

"You don't understand!" Elsa screamed at Anna, who flinched at her sister's raised voice.

"Then tell me, Elsa. Tell me what you're thinking, instead of hiding it away. We're sisters remember?" Anna approached Elsa, who was slowly trying to slink away.

"It's precisely because we're sisters," Elsa whispered.

"I don't understand Elsa! Just tell me in simple English," Anna pleaded.

"FINE!" Elsa whirled forward and grabbed Anna's shoulders, pushed her onto the sofa, and immediately pinned the younger sibling down, crashing her lips onto Anna's.

Anna immediately grabbed Elsa closer and moaned. She opened her mouth to allow the kiss to deepen, and pulled Elsa closer towards her body.

The two sisters made out for a good minute or so, before Elsa pulled away. "This isn't right," she softly murmured.

Anna started running her hand through her sister's hair. "I know. But I love you too much to care what the world thinks."

Elsa jumped off the sofa, allowing Anna to sit back up again. "Is that why you left all those years ago?" Elsa asked. "Because you loved… me?"

Anna nodded. "I've loved you for a long time. I thought distance would fix this urge of mine… but it didn't."

Elsa hugged Anna. "I've loved you for a long time as well, and the distance only made me want you even more."

Anna hugged back, relishing the feel, the smell of her sister-turned-lover. "Umm… so I'm assuming we're going out now, right?"

"Maybe princess. There's still a lot to discuss about," Elsa murmured.

###

They decided to first leave the conversation about their relationship behind, and focus on heading back home towards having dinner with their parents first.

Understandably, the car was filled with sexual tension that was thicker than a chocolate mudcake. (After Elsa voiced this, the tension slightly decreased with both sisters wanting said mudcake).

How they managed to make the twenty minute car trip back without anything eventful happening, they didn't know. How they managed to keep their hands off each other was a bigger mystery.

"Mom? We're home now!" Elsa called out as she unlocked the front door.

"Food's nearly ready! Clean yourselves up and sit down at the dining table," their mother's voice rang out from the kitchen.

"Come on princess. Let's go eat dinner," Elsa teased.

"I'd rather you, my queen," Anna drawled, grinning when she saw a faint blush paint Elsa's cheeks.

"Hey sis…" Anna murmured, as they stood at the staircase together."

"Yes, Anna?" Elsa asked, puzzled about Anna's sudden seriousness.

"… Race you to the bathroom!" Anna laughed as she turned around and dashed upstairs, leaving Elsa behind, who was shaking her head.

"That girl will never change," she sighed as she followed her younger sister up the staircase.

###

A/N: #sexualtension #whydon'ttheyjustfuckalready


End file.
